


Put Your _____ On Me

by scarsgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has a revelation after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your _____ On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished one of the fitzmack stories I've been working on! I hope you enjoy it. Reviews/kudos appreciated.

“Get your hands off me!” Leo said, pushing at Mack roughly. He could feel the blood rising to fill his cheeks as anger replaced his initial embarrassment. Mack’s hands pulled at him as he helped Leo to his feet. 

Leo gave the elbow Mack was still holding on to a hard tug, forcing him to release his hold on Leo’s arm. Leo pulled at the collar of his tactical suit. It didn’t really need straightening, but he was trying very hard to control his temper and needed something besides Mack to focus on for a moment. They were on a mission after all.

“You okay, man?” Mack said as he took a step back. 

“I’m fine!” Leo hissed at the man, who took another step back in surprise. The hurt look on his friend’s face almost made Leo feel guilty for being so angry at him. Leo opened his mouth, searching for the words to express his ire, only to pop it shut as Skye came around the corner, gun raised, “Are you guys alright?” She said as she slowed to a stop next to the Hydra agent Leo had managed to take down, despite Mack’s interference. 

“We’re fine,” Leo said shortly, giving Mack a look that he hoped conveyed his aggravation with him. Skye’s eyes traveled from the mask that was Mack’s face to Leo and back again. “Did something...?” She began, only to be cut off by Coulson’s voice in their comm’s, ordering them to their rally point. Skye nodded to them before turning to lead the way to the jet sitting cloaked on the building’s roof. Leo reached for his toolkit just as Mack made a grab for the bag. Leo’s withering look had Mack pulling his hands back in surrender as Leo took the bag and fell in line behind Skye. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

The jet really made him miss the bus. The jet had state of the art noise dampening equipment, but the smaller size meant there was no getting away from the sound of the engines as they shot across the sky. And the size meant there was no getting away from each other, not really.

Speaking of Skye. Leo looked to the front of the plan. Skye and May were talking softly to one another as May flew the plane. They seemed to be discussing another project Coulson had assigned to them in their off-mission hours and though Leo wanted the distraction of a new project he didn’t feel right trying to eavesdrop, so he turned his eyes back to the bulkhead in front of him.

“So, are you going to ignore me the whole trip home?” Mack asked from his seat down the aisle. Leo had made a point of not sitting next to Mack when he’d boarded the jet. On the trip down, they’d spent the entire flight joking and talking about their plans for the weekend. They didn’t really leave the Playground, outside of mission time, since they were all wanted by several federal and international law enforcement agencies, but Mack had managed to get them tickets to a midnight showing of “The Rocky Horror Picture Show” and he and Leo had figured that no one would recognize them if they went in costume.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Mack said on an exhale.

“No, it’s not,” Leo said as he turned the catch the other man’s eye. “I was just...” Thinking, seething, trying to calm down, imagining what you would look like in biker jacket, “You know you’re the only one who’s been treating me like I’m not broken. Like I’m a capable of holding my own.”

“You are capable of holding own!” Mack spoke with such force that the quiet conversation in the front of the jet came to an abrupt halt. “That had nothing to do with what happened.”

Leo let out an indignant huff, “I didn’t see you dragging May or Skye down and rolling them around on the floor.”

“It wasn’t,” Mack rolled his lips together. Leo could see that Mack was trying to stay calm. 

Leo had rarely seen the man get upset, but when he did, it was a sight to behold. “I thought he was going to kill you, Fitz.”

“Well, he didn’t, did he?” Fitz shot back. Mack turned from him as he spoke. “I wasn’t thinking. I just saw the gun and I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

His anger came flooding back as the image of Ward sending him and Simmons to the bottom of the ocean while Leo begged for their lives, flashed before his eyes. “I’m not going to let anything happen to me either. Not again!” He said, standing and looking down at Mack. His anger growing when he realized the difference in their heights meant that even standing he was only a few inches taller than a sitting Mack. He turned sharply and walked to the cockpit, where Skye and May were pretending not to listen to them argue and took a seat near the front of the jet so he could look out of the windshield. He watched as they entered a bank of clouds.

He heard movement behind him, but he kept his eyes forward, even when he felt Mack’s presence looming large next to him. He felt a twinge of satisfaction when he heard Mack exhale loudly and the sound of his footsteps retreating back into the jet’s cargo hold. Leo crossed his arms and looked out into white that surrounded them, letting the swirling clouds calm his mind as he tipped his head back and tried to get some rest.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

God, it had been a long day. The mission, the flight, the mission debrief. He was exhausted and keyed up at the same time. Normally, he would burn off energy in the lab, but Jemma had been deep in a project and he hadn't wanted to interrupt. His only other option had been the gaming console in the rec room, but Mack and Lance had been in there talking over a few beers. Lance had caught his eye as Leo hovered in the doorway and given him an odd look that had been a little too close to pitying for Leo’s taste, so he backed quietly out of the room. Besides, Leo wasn’t ready to talk to Mack yet, so he had decided to go to his quarters for some alone time.

Alone time? Leo swallowed as he continued down the hall to his room. They were pretty much living on top of each other and he rarely had time to take care of his needs outside of a quickie job in the shower. And even then, only on those days when he wasn’t feeling too pathetically depressed about Jemma’s rejection. Maybe being _alone_ was just what he needed right now? 

The thought gave his steps a lightness they had been missing since he returned from the mission. Everyone was busy in other parts of the building or on assignment and he would have plenty of time to, well, take his time.

He felt almost naughty as he slid the lock on his door into place. The bunk he slept on was a mess, which was against protocol, but no one ever came to check, so he kept his room, if the area that housed his bunk and a sink could be called a room, the way he liked it. He’d changed out of his tactical gear back in the locker room, so he was in his chinos, button-up and a sweater that he took off quickly and hung on the door’s coat hook before starting on the buttons of his shirt. The cool air hitting his skin made him shiver as his breathing sped up in anticipation.

He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor before going for his fly. He could feel his hands shaking as he pulled the zip and for the first time in a long time knew it had nothing to do with his injury. He let his trousers drop and sat on the bunk to pull his socks and shoes off. He thought for a moment about taking off his boxers, but decided to leave them on just to tease himself a little bit.

He lay back on the bunk, stretching his legs out and curling his toes, several of which popped. It felt so good he stretched his whole body using the bed as leverage to pop his back and loosen the tension in his neck as he took a deep breath. He stretched his shoulders pulling his arms up and out to hang over the side of the bunk then swept them in an arc over his head until his palms met. He squeezed his hands together. His left hand wasn’t as strong as it should be, but it was better thanks to all the work Mack had done with him as he tried to regain the mobility that he had lost after... He shook the thought away. He’d spent too much of his time thinking about Grant Ward as it was -he had no place here.

He released his hands bringing them to rest on his chest and stomach. The feel of his own skin sending a frisson of excitement, like lightning, through his body. He moaned as his hands traveled his torso, touching and rubbing his skin as his excitement built. It was here that his consciousness hit another barrier. 

Jemma. 

His go to fantasy for so long. He couldn’t even begin to count the times he’d thought of Jemma while bringing himself off. In his fantasies, Jemma was an enthusiastic and domineering lover. The thought of her pushing him down on his bed and taking him, never failed to make him come his brains out. But now that he knew she didn’t feel the same way, he couldn’t bring himself to think of her like that anymore. 

He’d tried thinking of some generic woman, but they often ended up favoring Jemma in some way that made him uncomfortable. He huffed at himself. Only he could feel guilty about a fantasy. 

_Maybe you should try something different._ The Jemma in his head teased with a knowing smile. “Go away! I’m trying not to think about you.”

 _Just a suggestion, Fitz._ She chided as her voice faded from his mind. 

Different? 

He touched himself lazily as he filtered through old crushes and actresses he favored. He was starting to give up when none of them incited his passions, then he thought of the other set of hands that had touched him today. Mack’s imposing physique shadowing him as he had pulled Leo down and away from the Hydra agent trying to kill them. They had tumbled to the ground as Leo returned fire, but even as they fell Mack had been careful that Leo didn’t hit his head or have to bare the brunt of Mack’s weight. 

He hummed. Those hands were nice hands. Big and strong, but gentle enough that he’d managed not to hurt Leo when they fell. He smiled at the thought of those hands on his body now. He began to move his hands with a bit more force as he imagined Mack touching him. Mack was strong, even if he was being gentle, the difference in pressure would be noticeable.

Leo ran his hands down his stomach, keeping them outside of his boxers as he slid them down to this thighs. The drag of his hands against the fabric forced some pressure onto his growing erection. “Oh, that’s good,” He said breathlessly. 

He pulled his hands back up to his chest, brushing his thumbs against his nipples until they were stiff and aching. Speaking of ache, his cock was hard and heavy in his boxers now. He wiggled as he pushed his boxers down his thighs and kicked them off with his feet. He looked down at himself. He was so hard already and he hadn’t even touched his cock yet. He wondered what Mack would say if he knew just thinking about his hands on Leo’s body got him so turned on.

 _Taking it slow for once, Turbo?_ Leo moaned as he thought about Mack being there with him. Leo pushed against the bed imagining it was Mack instead of a mattress, laying his head on the edge of his pillow as though it were Mack’s shoulder he leaned against while Mack touched and teased him.

“Please,” He begged the Mack in his mind, who finally acquiesced to Leo’s demands and began to touch his cock. Just a finger up and down his length that had his cock pulsing out a drop of precome. Mack would probably chuckle at the sight, knowing that he was undoing Leo with every touch. Leo could wait no longer and dragged his palm across the wetness gathered at the tip of his cock before giving himself a long, slow pull. Leo knew he was moaning and whimpering loud enough that if anyone had been in the area that housed their living quarters there would be no doubt about what he was doing. 

_No one’s here. You can be as loud as you want._ Mack rumbled in his ear as Leo began to jack his cock. He knew how much the real Mack liked to tease and challenge him, so the Mack giving him a handjob was just as merciless. Bringing him to the brink of orgasm several times and then easing off just before Leo went over the edge, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, oh God, please!” He begged. He knew that as teasing as Mack could be, he wouldn’t torture Leo for too long. Leo jacked himself harder and harder as he neared the edge, sliding a hand down to cup his balls as he finally came. The first pulse made his mouth drop open in shock at how good it felt. The second almost had him screaming, so he bit his lip as he worked himself through his orgasm, trying his best not to pass out as his head swam. 

He pulled his now filthy hands to away from his cock when it became too sensitive to touch anymore, trying not to get any mess on the sheets as his vision slowly came back. He had nearly fainted there at the end. The thought made him laugh. What if he had lost control? Let the scream he’d held back escape before passing out covered in his own ejaculate. He would have never lived down the embarrassment of being found like that.

 _I wouldn’t let anything like that happen to you._ The Mack in his mind said with such sincerity that it gave Leo pause. Mack wouldn’t have let that happen anymore than he could have let Leo come to harm because he...he... Leo would have slapped himself on the forehead if his hands hadn’t been covered in come.

“Oh, shit!”

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

He pulled his hand through his still wet hair as he walked toward the rec room. He’d decided that a shower and a night’s sleep were in order after his revelation, but he’d just tossed and turned wondering if he’d misread Mack’s words and actions. He'd thought about Jemma and how a part of him had known that she didn’t feel the same way about him as he did for her. He realized now that the reason he’d held back the truth for so long had been a way of protecting himself. 

He met no one has he walked through the building. It was late enough that most people had turned in for the night, but he’d never heard Mack’s door shut across the way, so Leo figured he was still up. Leo hesitated as he entered the rec room. Thankfully, Mack was alone, though he looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep where he sat slumped down into the couch blearily watching the television.

“Mack?” He said stepping further into the room; feeling a little guilty when the man started at his interruption. 

“Oh, hey,” Mack said as he sat up blinking rapidly. “I, uh, didn’t mean to hog the tv man. Here,” Mack said putting his hand against the arm of the chair, readying to stand.

Leo held up his hands motioning for Mack to stay where he was, “Yeah, no. I don’t want the tv. I, uh, ...wanted to talk.”

Mack stopped, halfway to standing, before lowering himself slowly back to the couch. “Sure,” He said. Though his voice sounded very unsure at the moment.

“Uhm...” He swallowed hard, trying to calm the nervous tension in his stomach. What if his conclusion was incorrect? It was based on an intuitive leap made after a rather mind-blowing physical release after all. Maybe his brain had been compromised by the hormones coursing through his system?

“So did you want me to start or what? Cause if you’re expecting me to apologize...”

“No, no. I know you were only trying to help. I was more wondering about what you said on the plane?” Leo looked at the empty seat next to Mack. It was his seat. The one he always sat in when they were playing on the xbox or just hanging out and binge-watching a program Leo had downloaded for them. He wanted to sit there, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be any place he couldn’t make a quick getaway from, if he was wrong.

“Listen,” Mack said, leaning forward and folding his hands in front of his face, touching them to lips for a moment before letting them drop between his knees, “I know you’re able to handle yourself on a mission. I was acting on instinct.”

Leo’s mind grabbed on to the words, “Yes, instinct.” He walked around the small coffee table in front of the couch and sat across from his friend. He knew that instinct. He’d felt it that day at the bottom of the ocean. “Sometimes...uhm, when we care about someone...” Leo hadn’t realized that he had closed his eyes as he concentrated on what he wanted to say, until he felt a hand cover his where he had it clasped on his kneecap. 

He opened his eyes to find Mack looking at him. “You don’t have to say anything, Fitz. I thought I was being pretty smart keeping my feelings to myself, but according to Hunter it’s pretty obvious to everyone that I’ve been in a..., what did he call it? A ‘jealous snit’ since Simmons came back.” He laughed as he pulled his hand back. “I didn’t mean to put my feelings on you like that and you don’t have to have ‘the talk’ with me. I know you don’t feel the same,” He smiled weakly, “and I’ll get over it.”

“Oh,” Fitz hadn’t really expected it to be that easy, except. “And, if I don’t want you to get over it?”

Mack eyes widened, “You... you’re sure about that?”

Leo felt his neck heat as he fought the smile that wanted to break it’s way across his face. “Yeah, I am.” He said, scooting towards Mack so that his weight rested more on his knees than the coffee table.

Leo had seen Mack smile in a dozen different ways, but the one that lit his features as he leaned towards Leo was new. Leo really liked that smile.

The kiss wasn’t a surprise, but the softness of Mack’s lips was enough of a shock that it made his insides feel like jelly. 

Mack pulled back, his eyes shining in the dim reflection of the television. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Leo said before leaning in to steal a kiss of his own. He pulled away slowly, feeling strangely satisfied when Mack let out a disappointed groan. 

“Mack?” Leo said, as his body grew warm and heavy.

“Yeah?” Mack said, dazed-sounding.

“Put your hands on me.”

 

the end


End file.
